


Children of God

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Capitalism, Blood, Cults, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Poetry, Reflections on Society, also known as me listening to one song on repeat for several hours, and then writing bad poetry, it sounds a lot like a cult, m dying here lads, mentions of eye gore at one point, not at all, what up my names zack and fuck capitalism and the government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I saw the children of God, walking down the lane one day.





	Children of God

I saw the children of God  
They walked past me on golden hooves  
With their eyes raised up and blinded by the sun

Some told me their hands were bound  
But I could see them free  
They all walked past me without saying a word of god or evil

I wonder what they would do  
If they met a man one day  
Just lying in the road half-dead and pleading

Would they give him their love to drink?  
Would they stitch up his wounds?  
Would they feed him bread and teach him of understanding?

Or would they leave him there  
In a sun-baked field to die?  
Saying "You're not one of us so we cant help you."?

"You're not a child of God.  
Your hands are caked in filth."  
Would they forget the blood soaked in their robes like details?

I saw the children of God  
Walking down the road one day  
I saw their eyes were stitched shut and were bleeding.

I wonder about the children of God  
If their God loves them all still  
Or if forgot about about them like he forgot us when we left Eden.

I don't care if the children read this  
I don't care if they say it's fake.  
I saw the children of God that day and I saw them stitch their eyes shut.

I'm not a child of God.  
I knew that long ago  
But I see people everywhere who want to be them

I hear them all the time  
They wanted to walk the cursed path  
They want to hide their sins behind gold and deception.

Maybe I want to be a child of God  
Somewhere down deep inside  
Somewhere where there's a pile of parts that wants to kill me 

That's just a child of God  
They're just children of God  
Let's let them kill our world and all our children

They're children since they know what they are  
And they know who they want to be  
But god, who let them decide how to rule over you and over me?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Children of God" by AJJ like thirty-eight times and here we are
> 
> In conclusion eat the rich


End file.
